vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil May Cry
Story Summary The plot of Devil May Cry follows the Demon Hunter Dante, the son of a legendary demon who seal off the demon world named Sparda and a human named Eva. Games of the original series (in chronological order of its' events) Devil May Cry 3: The prequel to the series. It starts with an 18 year old Dante starting his small mercenary business when a man named Arkham comes and tells him of an invitation from his brother, Vergil. Dante accepts (In a way) and begins his quest to stop his brother from breaking the seal their father place and unleashing Hell on the Human realm threw the Demonic tower Teminigru. Along the way he meets Lady, a young woman with connections to Arkham. Devil May Cry: The first game of the series, takes place sometime after Devil May Cry 3. Dante, now older, has established his business but gets a rude house guest. A demon named Trish attacks Dante and informs him that the Dark Lord Mundus has awakened from being previously sealed by Sparda and now seeks to reunite the Human Realm and the Demonic Realm as one just like it once was (See Code 1: Dante). Dante spares her due to her resemblance to his deceased mother and travels with her to Mallet Island and battles Mundus's generals on a quest for revenge against the Dark Lord. Devil May Cry: The Animated Series: During the events that took place after Devil May Cry and before Devil May Cry 4, Dante is charged with guarding a girl named Patty Lowell. The anime is mostly just Dante's miscellaneous adventures but behind the scenes, the Demonic Lord Abigail attempts to once again take over the Human World. Devil May Cry 4: The 4th game stars Nero, a young boy who is part of an Order known as the Order of the Sword. He is sent to hunt Dante down for the Order after the latter killed their leader, but slowly begins to uncover the fact that the Order may have some secrets he wasn't aware of and must help Dante stop them. Devil May Cry 2: The second game of the series and canonically the last appearance of Dante in the story. Much older than before in the years after defeating Mundus, Dante is given a job to kill the president of a major corporation who is trying to resurrect Argosax the Chaos and gain it's power. Power of the verse Devil May Cry is a fairly powerful verse, having god tier characters such as Sparda, Mundus and Dante whose maximum potential is at least Multi-Continental, while even low-tiers are around Large Town level. Speed wise, even weaker characters are well into the Massively Hypersonic+ range and God-Tiers are into the Sub-Relativistic levels of combat speed and reactions. Hax of all sorts abounds as well, ranging from stopping time, to soul draining, to mind control, to slashing through spatial fabric, to straight-up warping reality. Note: Please do not try to upgrade the Characters and the Verse to Universal based on Hideki Kamiya's Tweets about Mundus. After much discussion, Universe level Devil May Cry has been rejected and considered unreliable. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters ThePerpetual Hst master Austrian-Man-Meat TISSG7Regrave Epichambonewin ZERO7772 Follow Doctor Freeman Sparda 20000000 ZeedMillenniummon89 Matthew Schroeder Dark649 CrossverseCrisis RebubleUselet Neutral/Mixed - Opponents - Characters Devil Hunters: File:Dante.(Devil.May.Cry).full.1880045.jpg|link=Dante (Devil May Cry)|'Dante' File:DMC2_-_Lucia_01.png|link=Lucia|'Lucia' File:Trish.jpg|link=Trish (Devil May Cry)|'Trish' File:Lady.jpg|link=Lady (Devil May Cry)|'Lady' File:Nero_render_2_by_silvercat_sama-d50x2uh.png|link=Nero (Devil May Cry)|'Nero' Demons: File:Sparda_Devil_Trigger_(Model)_DMC4SE.png|link=Sparda|'Sparda' File:Mundus.jpg|link=Mundus]|'Mundus' File:Abigail_(DMC).jpg|link=Abigail (Devil May Cry)|'Abigail' File:Argosax.jpg|link=Argosax|'Argosax' File:Arius_DMC2.png|link=Arius|'Arius' File:Arkham_Devil_May_Cry.jpg|link=Arkham|'Arkham' File:DMC4_Sanctus_Diabolica.png|link=Sanctus Diabolica|'Sanctus Diabolica' Others: File:Vergil-photo-vergil-35818039-1080-1200.jpg|link=Vergil (Devil May Cry)|'Vergil' File:Credo.png|link=Credo (Devil May Cry)|'Credo' File:Baul.jpg|link=Baul (Devil May Cry)|'Baul' File:Modeus.png|link=Modeus (Devil May Cry)|'Modeus' DMC Reboot: ' File:Dante_dmc_render_by_allan_valentine-d5bj5ef.png|link=Dante (DMC reboot)|'Dante File:Dmc_vergil_2.jpg|link=Vergil (DMC reboot)|'Vergil' File:Mundus_(DMC_Reboot).jpg|link=Mundus (DMC reboot)|'Mundus' Category:Devil May Cry Category:Verses Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Anime